Blood Worg
The Blood Worgs *'Description: '''A band of shapeshifter smugglers and talisleggers who control territory in the Native American Nations of what used to be Canada. *'Leadership: While the Blood Worgs don't tell much to outsiders, rumor has it that they are led by a wolverine shapeshifter that calls itself "Yamoria". Whether Yamoria actually exists or has done any of the fantastic deeds attributed to it is a matter that's up for hot debate. *'Territory: '''The Blood Worgs roam a wide range of sparsely-popualted territory in the Niswi-mishkodewinan and the Na-Dené Nén , and even down in the northern states of Minnesota and Manitoba in the UCAS. Wild by nature, they tend to keep to the backwoods and tundra and steer clear of major urban centers. *'Membership: 'The Blood Worgs are, famously, no-metahumans-allowed. A "meta-pack" made entire of shapeshifters (largely wolf and bear, but certainly not limited to those types), dedicated to carving out a place in a world run largely by and for primates. Even Sasquatch are a little too much like apes for their taste. While predators tend to be the norm and their social structure is that of pack hunters, there are known solitary predators (Mouse-Eater, an infamous Cougar shapeshifter) and even some non-carnivores in their ranks (such as the Big One, a Moose shapeshifter that acts as Yamoria's enforcer). *'Rackets: '''By and large, the Blood Worgs are known as smugglers. Nobody, but nobody, knows the backwoods of the north like the animals that hunt there and they use that knowledge to move things secretly from one place to another. They could not care less what they ship, be it guns, drugs, live humans, dead bodies, telesma, black-market consumer goods or whatever. What monkeys sell to other monkeys is not their concern. They don't have much in the way of regular routes, generally taking jobs on a cargo-by-cargo basis, which makes them frustratingly hard to predict or track. Which might just be the point. They also are known as top-notch talisleggers, gathering some of the finest and rarest telesma and reagents to hit the black market and it is their top source of income. On an unrelated note, most Blood Worgs are wanted poachers, but they consider that to be a racket or crime, they consider it to be hunting... Relations with Other Organizations *The Chinook' : The relationship between the Worg Packs and their biggest metahuman rivals is deeply variable, depending on the individual crew chief. Some have a blood-stained rivalry of iron versus blood, riggers against shapeshifters. Others work hand-in-paw with the Crew Chiefs, especially those from native or metahuman backgrounds, used to making alliances with other outsiders. The Chinook and Blood Worgs, both as a rule, don't have a lot of general rules. *[[1323|'The Mishibijiw Warriors ("The 1323")]] : There is an understanding. The Worgs don't come into the cities the 1323 control (such as Mohkínstsis in the Niswi-mishkodewinan and Winnipeg in the Zone) and they don't get shot. The 1323 don't wander too far out, and don't try to do business in, the Worg's wilderness and they don't get hunted and eaten. Every so often it seems like somebody from one or the other has to die to remind everybody of how things are, but by and large that is how things are. *Lake of the Woods Enclave' : The Blood Worgs consider the Lake of the Woods, and its powerful magical resources, to be on the southern edge of their hunting territory. This is a consideration that the Lake Elves of the Enclave take enormous (and often violent) exception to and the two groups have a rocky and often bloody history, although Blood Worgs respect Elven defences and Elves don't like losing members to the fury of the Wogs so they often work to avoid each other and avoid conflict. *'The Regulation Army : Mostly the Worgs are happy to ignore the Upper Peninsula altogether, but every so often some would-be hero gets it into their head to try and hunt the "monsters and werebeasts" of the north and the Worgs find it necessary to hunt him instead. When they aren't killing each other, the Army is an occasional customer, happy to buy any old military equipment the Worgs salvage from the abandoned places of the world, which are many. *The Ladies of the Lakes' : Allies of the Lake Elves, the Ladies often back the Elves in their conflicts with Worg packs over valuable Telesma territory, this hasn't broken out into open conflict between the two smuggling groups, yet, but often they find themselves racing to claim and market the same resources, putting them in direct competition in their main markets. *'Mother's Sons' : These Elven ecoterrorists are unlikely, but reliable allies and business partners, sharing the Worgs' disdain for civilization. The Sons are also among their best customers, selling their magic skills in return for smuggling guns and supplies up to their allies in the Manitou Council , which has become a mainstay of Worg income. The fact that they share enemies, such as the Niswi-mishkodewinan military and the big megacorps, only makes their alliance stronger. *'Alliance for Shapeshifter Citizenship' : Although the two groups don't share territory and members from them almost never meet, the existance of the wild and violent Worgs is a constant thorn in the side of the largely-peaceful advocacy group. *'Draco Foundation' : Of all the unlikely sources for business, the Draco Foundation is one of the more unlikely, however their hunger for information and telesma and utter lack of metahuman bias make them natural customers for the Blood Worgs. *'The Jacks' : The Jacks are everything the Worgs hate about humans. They consider them to be an invasive species and the two groups don't meet except that there is bloodshed. *'Heathens MC' : A strange relationship exists between the Heathens and the Worgs. They are enemies, violent enemies with a bloody past, certainly. But their also exists a respect between them. The respect of a worthy foe. Particularly bold Heathens like to try and prove themselves by facing a shapeshifter in battle and those who have often find themselves identifying with the "Noble Beast" that they've slain. For their part the Worgs consider the Heathens to be legitimate predators, a thing to be stopped, sure, even killed, but not hated, just doing what comes naturally and that the Worgs can understand. *'Tamanous''' : There exists an unspoken peace between the Worgs and the ghouls who hunt much the same territory. The Tamanous do not crave beast flesh and leave the Worgs alone and the Worgs see no harm in allowing the Tamanous to hunt humans. Neither side interacts or interferes with the other when they can help it. Return to: Niswi-mishkodewinan Category:Underworld Category:Parazoology Category:Magic